Study Break
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Daphne needs a break from studying, and Ian is the man for it. IanDaphne. OneShot.


_Hey guys! I wrote this coz I was bored in computer classes! I hope it's okay!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot._

Ian Wallace skidded along the gravel, earning a glare from the groundskeeper. Ian gave him a friendly wave and made his way up to the big house. The housekeeper opened the door and smiled at him.

"Daphne is up in her bedroom, she's got a test coming up," the housekeeper said and walked off. Ian made his way up the elegant stairway to where Daphne's room was. Daphne Dashwood-Reynolds was laying on her bed, her feet swinging off the side of the bed. Ian walked over to her bed, and saw her head bobbing to the music which was pounding out of the speakers of her iPod. She had three books in front her, and a pen, but at the moment, she was flicking through a _Crème _magazine. Ian jumped onto the bed beside her and Daphne let out a squeal.

"Hey!" She said, giving him a grin as she took the headphones out of her ears.

"Hey," he replied. "Looks like you're having fun 'studying'!" He gave her a cheeky grin and nudged her.

"Oy! I've been up here for the last three hours—I haven't even had dinner yet!" Daphne said, sitting up and stretching. Ian gave her a smile and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "So, why are you here? Come to tease me, coz you don't have any exams to do?! " Ian grinned and shrugged.

"You know I'd _never _do that," he told her. Daphne pushed him playfully. "Nah, the reason I came up was coz your mum called me. She said you needed to have some fun. So…I'm here to take you out for dinner!" Daphne gave him a smile and reached over and hugged him.

"That'd be great, Ian…But I have to stay here," Daphne said, pouting. Ian grabbed her under the arms and dragged her off the bed. "Wh-what?!"

"Nope, you're coming with me!" He said, and picked her up. Daphne squealed as he tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room and down the stairs. Henry Dashwood came out of his study to see what was going on. He grinned and shook his head ruefully as he saw Daphne being carried out of the house. "See you, Mr Dashwood!" Ian called over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him. Libby Dashwood-Reynolds came out and saw the door close and squeals coming from outside.

"Did you call him up?" Henry asked his wife. She nodded, smiling.

"Daph needed a break," she replied.

* * *

"Seriously, Ian, there's gotta be nicer ways of getting me out of the house!" Daphne said as Ian put her down. He gave her a grin. 

"Yeah, but not always can I pick you up," Ian replied. Daphne gasped dramatically and slapped him on the arm. "C'mon, you need to be back by nine," Ian handed her a helmet and buckled on one of his own. Daphne put it on and got on the bike behind Ian. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Daphne whispered in his ear. Ian grinned back at her as he revved the engine and then took off, getting another glare from the groundskeeper as the wheels of bike dug into the gravel. The big, iron gates just opened in time for Ian to speed out. Daphne waved her shoulder at the gate-opener and then tightened her arms around Ian's waist again.

* * *

It was a small, Italian restaurant, overlooking the water. When Ian took Daphne in, Daphne looked around the small place, where the candles were burning on the small, wooden tables, and she gave Ian a hug. 

"It's so sweet," Daphne said. "_You're _so sweet!" She gave him another hug. Ian grinned and hugged her back. "So, where are we sitting?" She asked.

"Well, since I know the owners, I can sit wherever we want," Ian said. "We also get half-price." Daphne raised an eyebrow questioningly and Ian coughed lightly and grinned. "I work here on Monday's and Thursday's." Daphne shook her head and grinned. "Another one of my _amazing _jobs," he said with a rueful smile. Daphne smiled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"If your amazing jobs get us into places like this, I'd consider getting one," she said, smiling. Ian rolled his eyes as he led her over to a seat outside on the balcony, overlooking the still water. Daphne sat down and then Ian on the opposite side of her.

* * *

After they finished their meal, Ian and Daphne went for a walk along the waterfront. Ian's arm went around Daphne's waist and he hugged her close to his side. Daphne was smiling, content in just being by Ian. There was only a gentle breeze and it was just enough to blow Daphne's hair softly around her soldiers. Ian turned and smiled at her. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Daphne asked, grinning and stopping, turning to him.

"You're beautiful," Ian whispered. Daphne blushed slightly. He leaned over and kissed her. Daphne's arms came up and circled around his neck. Ian put his arms around her waist, his hands at the small of her back, pulling her in closer to him. When they pulled apart for air, Daphne tilted her head back at him and smiled. Ian landed a quick kiss on her cheek and then asked, "Was that a good break from studying?" Daphne giggled.

"The best," she answered.

_A bit rushed, I know, but I hope you liked it!_

_Please review!_


End file.
